The Mysterious Painting
by diamond.in.the.darkness
Summary: This is not really about Inuyasha, but based on its plot its a mix between inuyasha and ccs sorta please read tho b4 u decide whether u like it or not!


The Mysterious Painting

Characters:

Mizuki Yukizawa: shy, sensitive, and extremely intelligent/clever

5 foot seven, sleek, athletic build, waist-long silvery white hair, ice blue eyes, white complexion. Plays violin and paints/draws. Likes running, tennis, reading, archery, and dances. Virgo

Keihiro Mokado: black hair. Eyes change color; regular eyes are sharp sapphire blue. Very outgoing, funny, smart, logical, athletic, analytical, super martial artist. 5 foot 12, medium build, has muscles but not bulging, charming smile. Capricorn

Sachiyo Akayane: the bad guy, not much known about him

_The eerily red fog filtered through the every crack and crevice of the house, seeming to silence any sound. As Rin walked through the dark house towards the garden in the back, she could hear the ever-familiar thunder rumble in the distance, while lightning shot across the sky, threatening to crack it to pieces. From the garden, she tread cautiously along the path towards the hill, where a full moon pushed through the clouds and rose above it ominously. When Rin reached the top, she found a single, blood red rose waiting for her, but when she picked it up, it immediately withered and turned black._

"_MUHAHAHA"_

_Rin spun around, only to face a darkness that began to stifle her._

"_We finally meet, my love," said a husky voice from the shadows. Crimson eyes glowed at her. Rin could feel arms wrap around her waist like cold iron. She could only watch with growing horror as they pulled her closer and closer to the source that was emanating evil. With a final clap of thunder, the clouds poured out something freezing cold and red. "Red?" Rin whispered to herself, and at the same time, she realized what it was._

"_It's raining…blood!" she scream, as the figure let out a nasty laugh._

Rin woke with a start, sweat soaking through her clothes and sheets. She drew in a long shaky breath, trying to calm herself. She had been having this dream for three days now, each progressing a little further than the previous one. This one however was…different. It was more real than anything she ever felt before.

"Oh well," Rin muttered. "I don't have time to think about this now. Besides, it's only a dream, isn't it?"

As she pulled on her uniform, and combed through her long, silky hair, her mind wandered to her track meet, archery club, history test, and class field trip… _Man I have too many things to do_, she thought pushing her dream to the back of her mind. Looking around the house one last time, Rin sighed, locked the door, and left for school.

When she was no more than a baby, her parents had been killed in a fatal car accident, or so her relatives had told her. Ever since then, Rin had circulated from one relative to another, until finally her rather eccentric but extremely rich great-uncle took her in. When he died, he left her his entire estate (where she lived now) and fortune, as well as rather odd instructions to find a painting in Toyagawa (which, luckily for her, was where she was going for the class field trip). For someone 17 years old, Rin was better off than most of her friends and classmates. Living in a 20 room mansion on the prominent Fushiyoto grounds was one thing, but having every possible thing you could wish for, and money to go along with it was another. Though Rin had easy access to all this, she did not take advantage of it, at most buying a few outfits now and then. However, the one thing Rin wanted was something money could not buy. As her thoughts once again wandered into the clouds, she stumbled and fell…only to be caught by a someone. Someone who smelled nice and was warm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't me-" Rin was at a loss for words as she gazed up into her rescuer's eyes. He stopped nothing short of being absolutely _gorgeous_. He was about 5'12", with sweeping black hair, and sharp, sapphire colored eyes. He smiled slightly at her, and was gone. _Who was that?_ Rin thought to herself as she entered the classroom door. The class was abuzz with excitement for the field trip.

"Omg, like I cant wait!"

"I know, there's gonna be so many things to buy and cute boys too!"

"Hey Rin, your bunking with me!" yelled her friend Taoimi from across the room.

"Wow, I cant believe it! We're gonna have so much fun together!" Rin replied.

"Settle down now, we're leaving in 15 minutes so please make sure you have everything and then file out to the bus," said their teacher, Miss Mika. Fifteen minutes later, every student settled onto the bus, and Rin was off to find her mysterious painting"


End file.
